


Blessed lupine

by Kissanminttu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Only the first part is violent, Shameless Smut, Violence, Widow being mean protective and confused at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: Arousal didn't say much to Widowmaker, but the least she expected to find it after impulsive heroism.





	Blessed lupine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's Kissanminttu! :') Lately I've been obsessed with Mercymaker.. Accept my humble contribution to the ship and let me know how I succeeded. I wish you a pleasant reading!

Misfortune had spread across the battlefield. The proud buildings of King’s Row bled broken glass and crushed bricks, their tall shadows hiding still warm corpses. Mercy grieved softly compared to the ferocious tears of the dark-clouded sky. Many were lost and she would be no exception. It was partly because of her own stubbornness. It was impossible to rescue everyone – but Angela hadn’t admitted it soon enough.

The fight against the Omnics had broken her wings, leaving her without an escape route. The exhausted angel had said her prayers and hoped that none of her colleagues were left to suffer. There was much more to be achieved for Dr. Ziegler, but she could be proud of all her work so far. A bright individual could carry her legacy forward.

Except for the harsh concrete of the ground, there was nobody to catch her. Most of the soldiers had retreated, only leaving flying bullets behind them as they withdrew from their positions. The rainy sky rumbled in rage. Even behind closed eyelids Dr. Ziegler could see the bright lightning splitting the clouds.

The clash was forceful. Every bit of air left her lungs at the collision. A paralyzing realization invaded her mind. She wasn’t on the ground. She had been grabbed mid-air.

By a person.

The downwards movement stopped, but she was spinning violently. They collided multiple times with the wall of the tall building and Dr. Ziegler’s back was screaming of pain. Something was getting tied around her body, squeezing her tighter and tighter by every spin. The person was keeping Angela’s head down by the push of her hand, as if to cover it from injury.

The spinning took its time but eventually calmed down. Angela was allowed a moment of clearer thoughts. It was a narrow wire that tied the two together. The pressure on her head stopped. A sound gasp tumbled from Dr. Ziegler’s lips.

It was the infamous sniper of Talon, not even a centimeter away from her.

The yellow eyes of the spider held at least as much confusion and fright as Mercy’s. Rain dripped from the peak of her red-eyed helmet. The spider’s other arm was lifted upwards as they hung in the air by her vambrace’s wire.

“I got you now, _doctor_ ,” the blue-hued spider whispered and smiled with satisfaction. She gently wiped a bleeding wound on Dr. Ziegler’s face with a gloved hand. Then they were on the move again, the wire suddenly jerking them upwards. Mercy held onto the woman’s cold body, feeling the open back of her purple suit. Every movement ached her muscles.

Dr. Ziegler didn’t know how they avoided all the incoming bullets. They echoed through the scenery, piercing the clutched buildings. Perhaps it was luck, perhaps the skillful movements of the Talon assassin, who guided the two back on the edge of the roof.

Hurriedly she tried to untie the wire around Mercy. A sudden explosion of a nearby window sent pieces of sharp glass flying around. Dr. Ziegler heard French cursing as the spider tried to keep the blonde unharmed by covering her again. A bright fire started to conquer the building on the other side of the narrow street.

“Stay down,” the spider commanded in an angry tone, straightening herself to a sitting position and shoving Mercy’s upper body against her legs. The assassin took out her signature rifle behind her back and activated the bulky helmet. She was soon landing direct shots on the feral Omnics, her rifle caressing Angela’s back. In the darkness of the night, she was the only one with a perfect vision.

Mercy couldn’t do much in her uncomfortable position on the woman’s lap. One thing she could provide.

“Don’t move,” the sniper hissed, gaze unmoving from the scope, as Dr. Ziegler shifted her arms behind the spider’s back. Her Caduceus staff was gone – but it wasn’t the only healing tool she had. Mercy reached for the liquid filled syringe on her bracer and pulled it off. Without a warning or hesitation, Dr. Ziegler stabbed the assassin’s lower back with the syringe and pressed all the healing antidote into the woman.

At first the spider stiffened and held her breath, thinking the doctor had attacked her and what a fool she had been. But as the broken angel embraced her by the waist, Widow started to feel warmth like never before. Adrenaline pulsated in her veins, sharping her senses. The doctor had dosed her with something magnificent.

“Much better,” she purred, before focusing back on the rifle’s scope.

Coughing hurt Dr. Ziegler’s lungs. Why had the beautiful criminal saved her? Would she take her as a prisoner? Mercy had no idea or energy to try to resolve it. Perhaps it was a game over in the end and this act was only a delay.

But for a moment, Widowmaker was her hero, and that’s all what mattered.

♡

Yesterday’s memories had turned into a vague mess. Angela recalled the blue woman rescuing her but nevertheless took fright as she woke up in an unknown place. How long had she slept for? Was the spider still present? Her blue medic coat was drying on the back of a chair next to the bed. The apartment was silent, but cars could be heard driving outside.

A white plaster was stuck on her cheek and Angela ripped it away without much thinking. She tried to switch her position but got visibly startled.

The yellow eyed woman was right behind her. Fully awake, an arm under her head, watching the doctor with curiosity. Angela retreated quickly from touching her.

“O-Oh my god, you scared me…” she breathed as a blush hit her cheeks. The woman was under the same blanket as her, upper body uncovered. Her threatening aura had been stripped among the field attire. For somebody who did as much combat as her, the smoothness of the blue skin was miraculous. As if it hadn’t ever been violated.

“ _Désolée_ ,” the spider said softly, bringing a hand closer. Widow brushed the doctor’s cheek with a fingertip, wiping the bleeding wound again. The spider’s skin was strangely cold. Angela felt conflicted seeing the woman bring the fingertip between her dark lips. The intimacy forced her blush to deepen. She wanted to avoid the yellow gaze, but couldn’t look down either, as the woman’s breasts were right there.

“You can go,” the French whispered. Angela looked back up to her eyes.

“Wh-What?”

“Leave. Everything you had is on the chair. Keep the sweater – the weather is cold today, I think.”

“But…”

“It is better if you don’t ask. I don’t have answers.” The spider’s tone was nonchalant. Her eyes followed the hand as she curled some of Angela’s blonde hair around a finger. The morning’s dim made the blonde appear soft and vulnerable. Angela kneaded the collar of the black turtleneck, confused about the situation.

“I must at least thank you. You saved my life.” Dr. Ziegler took the woman’s hand from her face and squeezed it dearly. Angela wanted to ask why this all had happened, but she left the question unsaid. The Talon member shouldn’t have saved her. They both knew it. It was likely that Widowmaker was purely perplexed by the action herself.

“Is there anything I could do for you?” Angela had to show her gratitude. The woman only needed to name what she wanted, Angela would arrange it. If the wish wasn’t _completely_ unethical…

“I don’t think there is, _chérie_. Do us both a favor and leave,” Widow’s voice carried a hint of care, expression unchanging. The look in her eyes – Dr. Ziegler couldn’t place a finger on it. There was demand and uncertainty at the same time. Angela shook her head in refusion.

The spider sighed, murmuring something in French. She didn’t deserve any favors from the angel. She should’ve disappeared before the blonde woke up. It would’ve been easier. Shooting her would have been easier…. Maybe. At least the doctor wouldn’t be here now, acting stubborn and foolish.

 “Let me wash you, then,” wished the spider, without a trace of humor in her voice. “You were in a too bad of a condition for me to have done it yesterday,” she elaborated. 

Embarrassment overcame Angela. It was evident that she hadn’t changed the shirt by herself either. A knowing smirk rose to Widow’s face and she assured that there was no reason to worry, as she had been very civil.

Dr. Ziegler understood the condition of her body when she stood in front of the broad bathroom mirror. The bright light of the white-tiled room revealed all the injuries decorating her skin. Bruises altering in color traveled around her back, while small cuts dominated her front. The narrow wound under her right eye unbalanced the look of her face. Ever so grandee eyebags only enhanced the “I almost died yesterday”-look. Her limbs were heavy and steps shaky – but Angela wasn’t frightened. Her medical technology would be able to take care of it all.

A spark of joy awoke in her as she came up with the idea to offer it to the woman. The nude beauty waited for her in the shower. As Angela had studied before, not only was her upper body unharmed, but she was all around simply untouched.

“How? How is it possible…?” By a grab on her shoulder, Dr. Ziegler made the woman turn around so she could examine her back. Only a large tattoo of a spider covered it. It was astonishing – and told of secrets Dr. Ziegler hadn’t yet discovered. _Genetic enhancing at it’s peak_ , she thought.

“All of us simply aren’t as squishy as you, Dr. Ziegler.” Widow wasn’t enjoying her position. She pulled the shorter woman under the water stream. Blonde hair in its morning frenzy fell under tame. The shower’s trailing embrace was lovely, gathering away all the dirt of yesterday.

Angela let the spider guide her movements. She was pushed away under the water, so the woman could shampoo her hair. The scent of rich almond reached her nose, as slender fingers sank into Angela’s hair. Dr. Ziegler let her eyes fall closed, to enjoy a moment of well-deserved relaxation. All her touches contained emphasized delicacy. Was pampering somebody amusing to the assassin?

She worked in silence, letting the hurrying drops of water do the talking, until the angel’s front was being soaped. Dr. Ziegler’s eyes opened as a hand was drawn around her neck.

“Did they teach you in Overwatch to trust your enemies like this?” Widow’s cheek was pressed against her head as she spoke straight into her ear. The doctor had let her guard completely down.

“You aren’t my enemy – at least not in this moment,” the brave angel answered, despite the hand tightening its hold on her skin. Dr. Ziegler grabbed the blue-skinned wrist. Widow huffed in disbelief, almost laughing.

“If you wanted to hurt me, you would’ve done that already,” Angela spoke with an uneven voice. The Talon member’s nails were sinking to her skin. “You don’t waste time with your victims,” she continued, heat rising to her face. The steam painted walls of the shower stall seemed to be cutting the space smaller. Widow gave her neck a hard squeeze before releasing the angel.

“Hmf. You got me there, _chérie._ ”

Dr. Ziegler gasped a deep breath. Her heart was racing by the intimidation. Before she could collect herself, Widow’s soapy hands had slipped under the doctor’s arms. The spider took an unashamed hold of her breasts. The steaming water had warmed her palms.

“Ex-Excuse me,” blushing Angela made a struggling attempt to shift away from the spider, but it only made the woman grab her harder and give out disapproving sounds. In the end Angela managed to lose her balance and fell against the taller woman’s front. Widow groped the angel’s chest with generous movements, leading up to simultaneously pinching her hardened nipples. Despite her resisting with all her might, a squeak escaped the doctor’s lips.

“Mmm… I like that,” Widow murmured, softening her hold, but not quitting to massage. She teased the peaks by the brushes of her thumbs. When her fingers shifted repeatedly over them, barely touching, the angel grunted. Widow noticed the blonde wasn’t even trying to correct her balance, but let the taller woman support her frame and weight.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” The spider pressed her lips on a bruise on the girl’s neck, making her flinch. Widow shoved Angela away, back to her own feet, ready for exiting the shower.

♡

“Do it again,” Dr. Ziegler landed her bare body astride on the lap of the spider. The surprisal was visible on the yellow eyed woman’s face. Her eyebrows drew closer to each other. Was the blonde a complete fool?

“Your debt is paid, doctor. Get away from me.”

But Angela with pink tinted cheeks sought for her hands and lifted them back to her bosom. She guided Widow to start another round motion on her. Gathering heavy breathing was slowly raising her chest up and down. Angela held her hands together behind the spider’s head. 

“I didn’t realize you could blush,” she stated happily, studying the woman’s face. It had partly acquired a darker shade of blue, looking pretty as ever.  

“I don’t blush--” Widow claimed, taken aback, yet blushing even harder. Angela giggled at the confused assassin, who had to quit rubbing her breasts to feel her own face being hotter than usual.

Mercy seized the blueberry lips into a kiss before the chance would be gone. The woman wasn’t ready; she tried to pull her head back, but Angela kept her in place, feeling the softness of the mouth grind against her own.  

“Kiss me,” Angela encouraged her, “I know you can.” She would get the spider to answer. Dr. Ziegler kept brushing her lips and captured the lower one into a tender suck, before looking pleadingly into the yellow eyes.

When her gaze closed, Widow responded with the tiniest peck. The corners of the angel’s mouth turned upwards. Their lips pressed together for another time. Angela’s kisses were endorsing her so roughly it was hard for Widow to keep up. It was a new situation for her. A pair of hands shifted to rest on Angela’s backside. The blonde’s eagerness was growing second by second and Widow could feel it in her kisses. A thin slip of drool trailed to her jaw. To slow the blonde down a little, she bit her teeth into the rich lower lip of the angel.

Angela felt her buttocks being caressed. Tenderly at first, sending shivers traveling around her body. Then the mellow skin was in the hold of two harsh palms with digging nails.

“Do your superiors know you’re this eager to sleep with the enemy?” Widow’s grin was devilish. Captain Ana Amari would be very proud of her medic, wouldn’t she? The angel’s face was reddening with the tightening grab on her bum. Instead of anything sensible, a short whine was Mercy’s only answer.

Widow pushed herself further on the bed and the angel climbed her body, trapping the spider below her.

“You love to be threatening, don’t you?” Angela sat on the woman’s ribcage freely with her whole weight. She stroked the smooth skin around the blue woman’s collarbones.

“Seems to work on you, _chérie,_ ” Widow was staying arrogant. She wasn’t immune of feeling the moist boiling in the doctor, heavily pressed against her upper body. It was hard to inhale air, but that wasn’t an issue to the spider. Angela bucked her hips gently. Her thighs were right next to the woman’s breasts.

“Can you touch a woman?” Angela questioned with a bit of mirth spicing her expression.

“Are you an imbecile?” The annoyed spider huffed. Their power balance had to be reverted to how it should be. She contained much more strength in her body than the doctor. With some muscle work and detesting noises from Mercy, the assassin was able to push herself to a sitting position.

“Stop resisting,” Widow demanded. The angel was put to lie on her back between the spider’s legs. The doctor’s legs were thrown on the taller woman’s shoulders, so her bottom was raised closer to Widow’s face.

“My, my,” the spider mused, eyes examining the aroused treasure that waited before her. She poked the revealed parts with the bridge of her nose. “Aren’t you cute,” the pale liquid stained her face. If it had been physically possible, Angela would’ve blushed even more than she already was.

The yellow gaze disappeared behind closed eyelids as the woman started to relish her: starting with a notably long swipe of a tongue. Angela considered that she could be dreaming the whole encounter. Widow’s mouth worked lovingly on her, pleasing the blonde with persisting licks and kisses.

Mercy’s erratic moaning had replaced the silence in the small apartment. Her mind was captured by lustful thoughts; the only straight idea ordered her to get more of the gorgeous woman. Widow ate her with pleasure, the hopeless jerks of her hips putting a cocky grin on the spider’s face. She nabbed a generous part of the woman’s folds between her teeth and sucked intensely. Arousal burnt in every bit of Angela, from her aura to her toes.

“Please, _oh please_ , tell me your name,” the doctor in heat begged. She was desperate to cherish the mysterious spider. Widow heard her wish but kept her face busy, deeply nurturing the pinkness around her tongue. Making the medic squirm at her will was addicting. Widow wasn't supposed to feel, but at that moment, she was undeniably high on endorphins. Even a perfectly executed elimination didn't wake such rush in her.

“I don't have a name,” during her words Widow shifted so that she could reach the girl's clitoris with her thumb. Her next words she spoke whilst teasing the nub’s surroundings: “But you can call me Amélie.”

And the doctor did, as much as sighing in bliss. With the assistance of the woman’s fingers Angela's slit was spread wider: the tongue dived deeper in her honey, dark-blue lips ever so helping with the act. The spider's web had caught her bad. Amélie enjoyed her stay between the ivory thighs until her mouth was numb of snuggling.

The angel of Overwatch groaned as Amélie dropped her legs from her shoulders: the bruises of Angela’s body gave a reminder of their existence. The spider adjusted her position so she was crouching on her knees. Angela's legs remained apart, her drenched cunt waiting for more. Her misty gaze followed as Amélie wiped some of her juices from the strings of her hair. The woman really should've tied it.

Then a hand lowered itself on her pubic bone, knuckles giving her a rubbing. Amélie toyed with her light pubic hair.

“This body doesn't grow hair, well, except on the head,” Amélie said thoughtfully. Angela thought it was a silly way to express it. She had already noticed that, anyways.

“I have never been…” the spider’s voice subsided. Why did she even start saying that out loud…

The blonde was left to wait for the end of the sentence as the spider's attention seemed to follow her fingers. She caressed Angela's soft labia, making the folds mould between her index and middle finger. It wasn't that her hand was exceptionally big, but her fingers were shaped by such great slender and grace.

“You have never been…?” The angel’s breathing rhythm was changing.

A pair explored the entrance of Angela’s core. Amélie dipped them into her, withdrawing a surprised moan from the angel. Repeated shoves delighted Mercy, her joy only enhanced by vivid curling of the fingers. Wrist deep in her, the persistent tugging Amélie's hand had mastered, was dosing the blonde with euphoria. It was all too much when she landed her mouth back on the blonde's clit.

“Like you are now,” Amélie’s quiet muttering continued. In total control of somebody else: lying bare before them and whining for satisfaction.

The doctor couldn’t concentrate because an increased number of fingers were being thrusted into her. Her dampened center was loud and lewd. Widow’s tongue was revolving around the upper parts of her pussy. Amélie handled everything: the nibbling, the indulging of her gap, even her other breast was being rubbed by the spider.

 _How lovely_ , Widow thought, as the flesh around her hand started twitching roughly. Angela was squirming restlessly on the peak of her pleasure. The spider didn’t slow down, but left a group of kisses around the thick thighs. She wasn’t getting exhausted – her primary design was to be resilient. To merge with the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment…

“Let me help you,” the angel coughed, collecting her posture as Widow had leaned away from her. Sweat was swimming on her fair skin. Only thing more covered was the spider’s hand, which dripped of her thick liquid.

Could it be so bad? If Dr. Ziegler ended up possessing a betraying ulterior motive, Widow could strain a muscle of the already injured body and choke her at the blink of an eye. No… She didn’t believe the angel held anything like that in her mind.

“Very well,” Amélie was to give her a chance. Angela guided her to lie on her back.

“Do nothing you will think of tomorrow – because I won’t.” The assassin was already being defensive. Mercy giggled as she parted the blue thighs.

“You can’t say that now, after taking care of me like that.”

Amélie remained quiet as Angela tenderly touched her private parts. She found her pretty pearl and neat lips while a graceful finger ran among them. It was the silkiest skin Angela had touched. Her awfully wet condition could’ve been embarrassing compared to the tidiness of her company, but Angela was going to make it useful.

“You’re beautiful,” she told the woman while adjusting her legs.

“I’m blue and cold… What are you—A-Ah,” the spider’s accidental gasp rushed darker hues to her face. Angela had settled down on her, sitting so that their slits were kissing. Her hips grinded slowly, seeking the most sensuous spot of the spider. She was staining the lupine thoroughly, trying to awaken its own lust. With heavy pressure the blonde bucked against her, treasuring the feeling of their flesh melting together.

Angela could read the distress on Amélie’s face. There was a storm of thoughts raging through her mind. Could she enjoy this? Was she allowed to? What if she wanted more? The blonde captured her mouth into a comforting smooch before kissing her way down to the spider’s breasts. Warmth slithered in Amélie’s body. Her nipples kept disappearing between Angela’s lips and squashed in her tongue’s embrace. Amélie drowned her hands into the blonde locks, ready to yank her away if the angel was going too far.

The patient caressing was overwhelming. Her body was being tended into relaxation. As Dr. Ziegler tugged the skin by her bosom or trusted more kisses to her while cupping her face, the blonde seemed to have all the time in the world for her. And the two didn’t even know each other – except by their organization’s documents.

Widow rolled herself on top of the girl, the pressure under her getting unbearable. She examined the blue gaze, trying to find an explanation for this, but only understood the softened smile resting on Angela’s lips. Her hands were drawing broad lines across Amélie’s back.

“Mmm… I like this,” Angela purred mockingly in a French accent.

Her hold had ventured to Amélie’s bottom. Calling it big was belittling. Her buttocks were enormous and needed proper groping, which Amélie didn’t seem to mind. She even pushed her body a bit upwards, so the doctor was granted a preferable angle. The spider didn’t notice that her breasts were back in the distance of an attack, but moaned softly as Angela sucked on her nipple. Amélie’s generous cheeks were rubbed apart, making her parts gape. The pale fingers crept closer to her slit, gently stroking the opening’s sensitive surroundings.

 She found Amélie’s pussy slick of excitement, growing more and more as her fingers lingered. Dr. Ziegler paid back all the spider’s favors, fulfilling her with desire and delight. Amélie kept her by the neck as if a last method of caution, though she rode her fingers hips arching in pleasure. When she demanded more, Angela had to abide, or the choke around her neck tightened.

“Wh-Why didn’t you just ask to be fucked?” Dr. Ziegler rasped out. Angela had promised to do _anything_. Amélie was breathing heatedly next to her ear. She travelled serenely in and out of the spider, giving her a break from the pounding.

“Does it seem like I needed to?” the spider answered.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucky to have you if you're still here. Make my day by dropping a kudos or share your thoughts in the comments, I notice every single one of you sweet beans ♡ Any feedback from drool to constructive criticism highly appreciated. Have a great day!


End file.
